Mobile phones employ packet data services of a cellular network to for data transmissions. In cellular networks, network resources for handling data transmissions are dynamically allocated. A data transmission is often broken up into a plurality of sub-sessions. The network resources allocated for the plurality of sub-sessions may be different due to varying resource constraints, subscriber load, and signal strength to the mobile phone. Unlike the Internet or other public or private packet data networks, there is no linear correlation between a transmission size of the data transmission and an amount of time that remains to complete a data transmission. An estimation of the time period that remains for a cellular data transmission is often inaccurate due to the varying resource constraints, subscriber load, and signal strength to the mobile phone.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in accuracy of an estimation of a time period that remains for a cellular data transmission.